percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Wings: Chapter 21
Theresa "You slept on the same bed?" Silena grinned like a small child, sitting down on the Zeus's cabin table at the dining pavilion. "You seemed a little bit too excited about my love life." Theresa frowned. "Of course I am! You're my OTP." "What?" "Nothing." Silena giggled. "So tell me everything, what did you do?" "Nothing! We just slept on the same bed." "Did he sleep with his arms around you?" Theresa paused. "Yes." Silena jumped and down in excitement. "I knew it! Did he kiss you?" "He was going too." Theresa frowned at her best friend. "Until you showed up." Silena cursed in Ancient Greek. "I knew it. Dang it!" "Why are you angry? I'm the one that didn't get kissed!" Theresa pouted. Silena's lips curled up in a sly smile. "So..you want him to kiss you huh?" "Yes." Theresa admitted. "I want him to kiss me. I want him to whisper 'I love you' into my ear." She sighed. "I'm turning into some hopeless romantic." Silena nudge her slightly. "I'm glad you've started to like somebody and somebody likes you too. You're always stuck in your room- I'm glad you're happier now." "Thanks. You're always looking out for me." Theresa smiled. Silena shrugged. "I take care of my friends, all two of you." They both laughed as Mike joined them. "Am I interrupting something?" The other half of the Avelyn twins asked. "Not really." Theresa nudged him. "Hey Mike, how about that Aphrodite girl; what's her name? Leliana?" Mike blushed. "She's nothing-" "Sure she isn't." Silena teased. "She's had eyes all over you and the same for you. Come on, if Theresa's getting a boyfriend soon; you should as well." Mike frowned. "Easy for you to say. How about you? You talk big talk yet you're still single." Silena shrugged. "I'm just insatiable." "It's because you're intimadating." Theresa informed. "How about being more like a girl?" Silena frowned at her. "As if. I am plenty girl, thank you very much." Theresa eyed her up and down. "Well you are technically. Could use more work in the chest area though." Silena punched Theresa hard on the shoulder. "Shut up Melon-Chest." "Excuse me?" Theresa scowled at her. "Ladies, ladies." Mike stood between them. "Let's not fight over your chest sizes. They are not a form of self-worth for a woman- well not the most important anyway." "Shut up. You're a guy, obviously you would like talk about breasts." Silena frowned. "Sorry but I am indifferent towards girls of all breast sizes." Mike grinned. "Shut up." Theresa punched him in the gut. "Oof. Maybe you should take your own advice about being more girly, Theresa." Mike frowned. "Speak again and I'll knock the wind out of you." Theresa threatened with a smile. "By the way Theresa." Silena poked her best friend. "Your dream boat just came down from a pegasus." "So?" "He was riding the Pegasus swith another girl." Silena raised an eyebrow. "What?" Theresa turned to where Silena was facing and sure enough, Christopher was helping a brown haired girl down from a Pegasus. "He-" Theresa frowned. "Whoa, whoa. I think you girls are taking this a bit too seriously-" Mike tried to reason. "Shut up Mike!" Theresa stormed forward, Silena behind her. "Christopher! Christopher!" Mike shouted. "You better start running!" Christopher turned to face the two girls and saw them running stomping towards him. "It's not what you think-" "A word Christopher." Silena got to him before Theresa did, pulling him by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow." He complained as he got dragged away. They were gone, so unfortunately that left Theresa alone with the girl. Mike held her back before she could lunge at the girl. "Easy there." The girl smiled at her. "I'm taking a while guess that you're Theresa." "Yeah and what were you doing with my boyfrie-" Theresa stopped herself which only made her more mad because Christopher wasn't even her boyfriend! "Forgive her for she doesn't know what she's saying." Mike smiled nervously at the girl. "It's fine. I get this a lot." The girl was unfazed, in fact she was smiling. "I'm Cecelia Bell. Daughter of Aphrodite and Christopher's horseback riding teacher." Mike covered Theresa's mouth before she could speak. "I'm Michael Avelyn and she's Theresa Oecila." "I know the two of you." Cecelia smiled. "Especially you Mike, Leliana can't keep quiet about you sometimes." Mike turned red like a tomato. "Oh, does she now?" Cecelia then turned to Theresa next. "And don't worry. There's nothing going one between Christopher and me. I have a boyfriend and Christopher's too madly in love with you." It was Theresa's turn to blush. "That's good know." Cecelia smiled at the two of them. "Alright then, I'll see you guys later." Cecelia stopped and whispered into Theresa's ear. "He really loves you, don't let anyone; including yourself, let you think otherwise." Theresa gulped as the child of Aphrodite walked away. "Well- that was a thing." Mike sighed. "Remind me to remind Christopher not to talk any other girl because his girlfriend is overly attached to him." "I am not-" Theresa stopped herself. "I'm going back to my room. If he wants to apologise, I'll be back in my room." "Sure I'll tell him." Mike smiled. ---- Christopher "Ow, ow, ow." Christopher complained. "Stop it." He slapped her hand away. Silena frowned at him. "Okay, what were you doing?" "Going on a ride with my horseback riding instructor. What did it look like?" Silena contemplated. "Well- technically you are correct but still-" Silena frowned. "Why the heck haven't you kissed her yet?!" "Why are you mad at this?" Christopher frowned back. "I just want you to be together okay?" Silena sighed. "Theresa's always been alone, always gloomy and quiet. I'm just- She's happier with you alright? She's my best friend, I want her to be happy." "Silena. Trust me when I say this, but I love Theresa too." Silena's eyes lit up at his words. "I just- I can't love her entirely until I settle some things of my own." "Alright." Silena sighed. "Just remember; hurt her and you'll be the one hurting." To emphasise her point, she punched him hard in the gut. "Alright." Christopher rubbed his stomach. "I would rather you kill me if I ever hurt her." "You're serious about her aren't you?" Silena asked. "Yeah. I am." Christopher admitted. He turned to see if Cecelia was still there; she wasn't and neither was Theresa. Mike, who was still standing there, shrugged at him. "I guess she went back to her room.." Christopher assumed. "I'll head back there." He began walking back to the big house, Silena following him. "So you planning on participating in the Capture the Flag game later?" Silena asked. "I don't know, maybe." "I could pull some strings and get you into my team." "Who's in your team?" Silena thought about it. "Zeus's Cabin, Nemesis, Nike, Hermes, Hebe, Iris, Hypnos, Dionysus and Ares." "Ugh, Ares." Christopher frowned. "I'll probably pass." "Well you can try the other team." Silena offered. "It's Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Tyche and Hecate. Annabeth will probably let you in, though you probably have a better chance asking Percy." "Who?" "Nevermind." Silena shook her head. "Just show up. You're just one person, I'm sure they'll accept you." They stopped in front of the big house. "Also, if it just so happens that we cross paths in the forest; I'm not holding back." Christopher smirked. "I'm not losing to a girl, you can bet on that." Silena grinned. "Alright. Now go to Theresa and tell her that she's still your favourite girl. I'll get Mike to send armour your room since you probably don't have a set." "Yeah." Christopher thought back to the unarmoured sparring and fight he's had with Lucian. He still had a lot of scars from them. "Hey Silena." Christopher remembered how Theresa hadn't known his sword-fighting instructor's name and how Lucian seemed to only appear when it was time for practise. "Do you know of anyone in Camp named Lucian?" Silena raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't sound familiar. What's his last name? Or his godly parent?" "I- I don't know." Christopher wasn't used to asking question about their lives, mainly because he didn't want them to be asking questions about his. Silena shrugged. "Might be a nickname. What does he look like?" "White blond hair like Theresa's but his eyes are black, kinda pale too. Just slightly taller than me. His face is...rounded though he has a sharp chin. His eyes are big and round too." Silena leaned her head to the side in curiousity. "So kinda like how you look only pale, has white hair and black eyes?" Christopher jerked back in surprise. He and Lucian looked similar? "I guess?" Silena shook her head. "Honestly Christ. I have no idea who you're talking about. He might be a child of Apollo or Hecate from his hair colour but-" "It's okay. It's fine." Christopher replied. "Okay? Well see you in the forest later and don't die." "Same to you." Christopher watched her walk away before entering the big house and then climb up to their room. "Tess?" He called out as entered the room. She was sitting on his bed, holding a book between her hands. It was the book he was currently reading; The Book Thief. "I never understood books. I couldn't keep my attention on those for an extended period of time. My Dylexsia just made it hard to read, I give up after a while." Christopher sat down beside her. "Well I like books because it lets me escape my life for a bit. They're portals to other worlds where heroes always win and there's always a solution for everything." He reached for her hand and curled his finger in between them, she didn't pull away. "I'm sorry- for over-reacting." Theresa sighed. "I mean, you were with a beautiful girl. I kinda got jealous." "I'm honestly offended that you thought that way. I would never even think about another girl." Theresa raised an eyebrow. "Come on, don't lie. She was child of Aphrodite! She's like the dream boat for all you guys." Christopher turned to her and faced her blue eyes. "It'll take a lot more than the goddess of love and beauty to make me take my eyes off you." "You know. My dad warned me that I should stay away from sweet talkers." "Well, my sweet talk is only meant for you. That counts for something right?" Theresa sighed. "Why are you so perfect?" She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm not perfect. I can't even tell the girl I love that I love her." Christopher admitted. "That's fine. I'll say 'I love you' for both of us." Theresa informed him. "I love you Christopher Fauns- or whatever your real name is. I love you for all your smirks, your laughs, your flaws and you. I love everything about you. You might not be perfect but I still love you." Christopher sighed, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "But my name is fake." "But you're real." Theresa kissed him on the cheek. "You've told me about you and I have found out about you in this very room for the past month. I understand Chris, you like your secrets. I'll be here when you want to make your secrets'' ours''." "Why are you ''so perfect?" Christopher asked. "Usually I'm the one with the smart mouth." "I have my moments." Theresa smiled, while picking up the she was holding earlier. "So, we have some time till the Capture the Flag game. Can you read this to me, reader?" "Alright." He kissed the top of her forehead, taking the book from her. He opened the page he had stopped and read to her as if she was a little child in his arms. He read while Theresa listened attentively to his voice, holding his hand and resting her head on his shoulder. The two of them lost track of time as they immersed themselves in this world where the Grim Reaper was narrating the life of this girl who lived in Nazi Germany, stealing books and reading them where the only books you should've been reading was the Fuhrer's life story. "-''Yes, the Fuhrer decided that he would rule with world with words." Christopher read the line when he heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?" "Hey Chris, you missed dinner again and the game's about to start." Mike's voice came from behind the door. "Get outside and I'll help you with your armour." Christopher sighed. "Looks like I gotta go." "Yeah." Theresa looked at him grimly. "So before I go and before I lose my nerve- how about a good luck kiss?" Christopher asked without his smirk or teasing. Theresa smiled. "Of course. If you come back alive, you'll get another one; and if you win, you'll get another celebration kiss." Christopher gulped at the idea. What he was feeling now was currently both nervousness and excitement. He turned to the door, Mike hadn't barged in yet which was good. He probably waiting for the two of them to be done with whatever they were doing. Christopher turned to Theresa, wrapping his arms around her waist while she circled her arms around his neck. He stared into those blue eyes for a while before she closed them and leaned in closer to him. He closed the remaining distance between them and their lips met. Nothing stopped them. No blond haired children of Zeus. No horn to signal dinner. No fear on his part. They kissed their respective first kisses. He never wanted the moment to end. Ebony Wings Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Ebony Wings: Chapter 22|Next Chapter---->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 21:09, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)